The Winds Of Change
by The Dr Is In The House
Summary: When a teen boy wakes up in a psychiatric hospital he realizes that his surroundings are not the only thing thats changed.
1. Chapter 1 Where am I? Who am I?

_When we are no longer able to change a situation - we are challenged to change ourselves._

_Viktor E. Frankl_

I don't own Pokemon in any shape or form.

Please read and review.

The individual opened his eyes slowly as he looked around the room. It took a couple of minutes for his brain to realize that he was in a hospital room lying on a bed wearing a white hospital robe. His head was throbbing from the pain and his body was still a bit numb from the aftermath of that night. Getting struck by lighting leading him to collapse into an unconscious state for hours before being found. He noticed that his skin had suffered some second-degree burns and that about fifteen percent of his flesh had been peeled off in order for new skin to grow back in place. The skin that was peeled off was covered in gaze and bandages to heal.

His mind began processing some thoughts _"Where's my Pikachu? How did I survive and why do I have trouble remembering things at times?"_

The nurse looked at the individual and said, "She's awake!"

"_Wait a minute did she say she?" _

"Nurse give me a mirror quick!"

The individual nearly fainted when he realized that the voice that projected out of their mouth belonged to a girl. Not just any girl, but someone that he knew all to well for a long time until she was killed in a car accident.

The nurse gave the individual a mirror. The reflection showed a teenage girl that was fourteen years of age. She had orange hair that went barely passed her shoulders and blue aqua eyes. The individual went to shaking all over before letting out an ear piercing scream.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

She took the mirror and threw it against the wall causing it to shatter into a million pieces, which fell among the floor. The nurse ran and seen the individual starting to get out of the bed. She shoved the young girl back onto the bed before giving her a shot that knocked her out on contact.

A couple of hours later the girl stirred from her sleep. She looked around as her vision cleared and her perspective was being put into focus.

The doctor noticed the teen stirring and after making a note on his chart said, "You need to take it easy for the time being Ms. Wallflower."

"_Oh no! I've turned into Misty! Might as well act like her until I get back to normal." _

"You'll be in this transparent room for the next couple of weeks to a month or so until we deem you well enough to be released into society. Hope you enjoy your stay Ms Wallflower."

The young woman demanded," What kind of hospital is this!?"

The doctor turned to her and chuckled before responding, "It's a psychiatric hospital."

The girl's eyes bulged out at this response.

"You have a nice evening." The doctor replied in a cold tone before closing the door causing it to lock behind him.


	2. Chapter 2 Making a Friend

Misty decided that it was best to get some rest so she didn't have to think about this prison anymore for the time being. She laid her head down on her pillow and tried getting comfortable on the tiny bed before letting sleep over take her. After a couple of hours of blissful sleeping there was pounding on the door before it opened. The girl stirred rubbing her eyes as she tried getting adjusted to the light.

A nurse came into the room, "Time for dinner Ms Wallflower."

The girl merely groaned in response because she wasn't hungry, but decided to eat anyway so she wouldn't get in trouble. Misty followed the nurse over to the lunchroom in order get some food. She grabbed her tray and began to look at the food that was before her. There was chicken, cheeseburgers, French fries, salad, fruits, and vegetables.

Misty grabbed a chicken leg and some French fries before grabbing a canned soda. Going over to the counter the clerk ran the items through the scanner.

After she was finished scanning the last item the clerk said, "Your total is $7.84 please."

Misty paid the clerk the total that was due before going over to a table in order to eat.

_As she was going to the table she thought, "I hate being in this place! At least the foods good though." _

Once at the table the girl ate her food and in just a couple of minutes she was finished. Misty took the tray back to the counter and stacked it on top of the others. The nurse walked with her back to the room before closing the door for the night. The girl merely groaned and covered her face in her hands wishing that this nightmare would end. However it was a reality that would get a lot worse before getting better.

Misty closed her eyes and went to sleep for the night trying to dream of anything that didn't have to do with this horrific prison that she found herself in. The next eight hours felt like heaven on earth for Misty because of the peaceful sleep that she was getting. However that was all about to change.

At 7:00 A.M. the nurse kicked opened the door and yelled "GET UP!"

The girl's eyes snapped open at this. She groaned and stretched for a moment before getting out of the bed. Misty followed the nurse to the cafeteria for some breakfast. The nurse who woke her up followed her to the cafeteria where the teenager grabbed a breakfast burrito and a medium orange juice. At the check out she paid a total of $4.85 and went to a table. At the table she noticed a girl sitting across from her the nametag said Ivy. She was wearing a white hospital robe and had blue hair and blue eyes.

"Hello I'm Misty. Why are you here?"

"I'm Ivy. I was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder because of a Hurricane that struck my region. I began having nightmares about all the death and destruction, which made me anxious and paranoid at times. I couldn't function properly and as a result I was transferred here to recover so I can live a normal life again."

"So what brings you here Misty?"

Misty began scratching the back of her head "I don't think you want to know."

"Please." At this point Ivy gave Misty big puppy dog eyes wanting to hear how she ended up in such a place.

Misty sighed, "It began when me and my Pikachu were walking in the forest looking for wild Pokémon to capture."

30 minutes of explaining later…

"That's how I ended up here." said Misty as she finished her story.

Ivy pulled a newspaper from the chair beside her to hand Misty before leaving the room, "I think that you might want to read this. I've got to go see you around."


End file.
